


And The Time You Smiled

by CaptainYesaniChan



Category: VOID Paradox, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: M/M, during s1, its kinda sad but sweet, the aesthetic...the flavor, they do be thinking about themselves and each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: Jayden finds Laurance sitting alone.
Relationships: Jayden/Laurance Zvahl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	And The Time You Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> i do be posting a lot of jaydance fics from Tumblr to here tho :flushed:

He turned around a tree and found him sitting on a log. He was slouched over, head in hand and drawing in the dirt with a stick. Jayden walked closer, “Hey, everything alright?”

He looked up with those soft blue eyes before looking away, “Do I really look that miserable?” he asked.

“Just a bit,” he settled down next to Laurance, “Want to talk?”

He set the stick aside and rested his head on Jayden’s shoulder, “I miss home.”

“Well, you aren’t alone in that regard.”

“Sorry but, I just… I don’t know if we’ll ever get back. I mean, this all depends on me and I don’t know if I can do it.”

Jayden glanced down and saw his hands rest in his lap, shaking. he reached over and took hold of one of them. “Come on, I may have only known you for a moment but I understand the kind of man you are.”

Laurance looked at him, questions in his eyes, “And what sort of man do you say I am?”

He smiled softly down at the man he was now holding in his arms, “The sort who refuses to quit even when he really should, the kind who’s impossibly loyal to those he loves.

“Speaking of loved ones, why don’t you tell me about them?” he continued, not missing the way Laurance reacted at the mention of loved ones.

He looked confused, “What… what about them?”

“I don’t know, just whatever comes to mind.” He glanced over at him expectantly, the air could lighten up with a few stories.

“Well then, there was this time my sister and I were arguing over who would have to clean something or another and I just got so fed up with her I picked her up and threw her into the lake.” He chuckled at the memory, “Well she ran straight to our parents and, neither of them was very happy with me. I had to clean the whole house by myself!”

Jayden smiled softly at the way he told the story, full of annoyance and life. “Does she do that often?”

“What, whine to our dads about every little thing I do to her? Yes, yes she does. She ratted me out for borrowing her comb once!”

“Reminds me of how my brother and I drove each other nuts as kids,” he replied, “I always seemed to break something or another of Asher’s without even being in the same room. It got so bad he wanted to kick me out of the house before I could breathe on something fragile.”

His eyes widened as Laurance burst into laughter, “What did I say something funny?”

He hiccuped as the laughing slowed to a stop, trying to calm himself down with tears in his eyes, “Sorry it’s just, siblings. They really are a pain huh?”

“You can say that again.”

He held Jayden’s hand tighter, “We have to win here, don’t we?” His voice turned thoughtful, “Not just for this place either.”

He let out a long sigh, Laurance was right. There was more at stake than just one realm. “Yes, we do,” he finally agreed. 

They sat there, leaves racing across the forest floor in the wind. Holding each other by interlocked fingers against the world. The wind blew through Laurance’s hair and Jayden could smell the smoke coming from the distant town. The town with hundreds of people who didn’t know how close they were to losing everything. 

“And we’ll do it, Laurance, for the people we love.”

He straightens up and looked Jayden in the eyes before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, “For the people we love,” he said firmly, finally smiling with determination in his eyes.

Jayden returned the smile, nodding.


End file.
